Mending a Damaged Soul
by FuschiaStatic
Summary: Kagome is a young girl who has had enough of her father's abuse, she climbs out of her window one night with her things packed. She realizes she has nowhere to run to and then takes a seat on a park bench. Crying her eyes out, Inuyasha offers to help her. REVIEW &ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER3
1. Chapter 1

Tears rolled steadily down Kagome's face. Her cruel father had snapped again, this time busting Kagome's lip. Kagome ran her tongue across her bottom lip softly, tasting the blood. She was so sick of the abuse. After her mother died in an accident when she was young, her father had become a raging alcoholic. Kagome swiftly threw some clothes into her big, yellow backpack and slowly crawled down the vines on the side of her house. She began to run and run until she reached a park not far from her home. She sat down on a wooden bench and dug her face into her hands. When suddenly, she felt someone take a seat next to her. Eyes watering, she looked up to see a boy about her age, then buried her face back into her hands.

"Are you alright?" he sounded extremely concerned. "You're bleeding?! Did someone do this to you?!" he ripped off his bright, red hoody and put it over her shoulders.

"Please help me!" she managed to choke out those few words before the sobbing continued.

"I'm willing to help but I'll need you to calm down so I can understand the situation." the young man began to rub her back, offering it as some sort of comfort. Kagome turned to him then buried her face in his chest, continued to cry as he sat there holding her.

'I'm crying in the arms of a complete stranger. I'm so fucking pathetic, I'm so desperate for someone to talk to.' Kagome thought to herself as she sat up, and rubbed her eyes. "I'm so fucking scared."

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, I'll help you. Where do you need to go?"

"I don't know. I snuck out of my window. My dad gets drunk and beats me, I haven't been able to go to school, I've been living in fear my whole life. I just can't take it anymore! I don't know what to do or where to go. He's always threatening me I feel like there is no escape." the girl poured her suffering heart out instantly. The young man gulped.

"I'm so sorry... I don't know what to say. Do you need a place to stay for the night? I have a spare bedroom at my house, I'm sure my family would understand." he offered and the girl sat there in silence, he could tell thoughts were racing through her head. "Okay, you're not going back there. I won't let you. You're not sleeping under a bridge because I won't let you. I can tell you are probably emotionally and physically exausted- you need sleep."

"Why are you trying to help me?" she stared into his amber eyes, realizing he must be some sort of a demon.

"I'm not really sure... I guess I hate seeing people suffer." he confided, as if it was some sort of secret.

"Why would you even care? I'm just a human and I know how demons feel about people like me, just pathetic and weak beings."

"To be honest, I'm only a half demon. So I guess that makes me half pathetic and weak right? Sorry I actually give a shit about people; I'm not a souless monster." he sneered. "I guess you better hurry up and run away before I cook you up and eat you right?" he barked, mocking her ignorant statement. He stood up and folded his arms.

"I'm sorry, it's actually a genuine trait. I'm just not used to someone offering kindness." she looked down at the blank cement beneath her feet.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" he questioned, then she shook her head and sighed. "Then you're coming with me. I can't leave you alone here, I'll feel too guilty when I read about you getting mauled alive by a demon in the newspaper." he laughed. "Hop on my back and hold on tight." Kagome stood up, wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her onto his back. He held her thighs as she softly gripped his sides with them. Then he took off, bouncing from tree to tree. Kagome hugged even tighter, she had never experienced something like this in her life. She kept her eyes closed the entire time, she always had a fear of heights. She felt him land one final time, then opened one eye cautiosly. "You can get down now, I didn't mean to scare you so much." he laughed.

"I wasn't scared." she argued, getting off of his back.

"Oh really now?" he slid his shirt over, showing her the scratches she had made gripping up his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine." he chuckled. "My mom told me never to bring home stray animals but I think you might be an exception." he opened the door quietly, and Kagome followed him into a room. It had peach walls with white carpet, lovely lace drapes and the bed had to be queen sized at least. He lit a candle on the small, wooden desk beside the bed. He slowly took her bag off of her back and laid it in the corner. "I have to talk to my mom real quick, make yourself comfortable." he headed for the door, but before he grabbed the doornob he turned and "I still don't know your name?" he giggled.

"Kagome." she took a seat on the bed. She ran her hand across the soft, light-pink comforter. "I still don't know yours either?!"

"Inuyasha." he stated then continued into the hallway as he shut the door behind him. For some reason, the name sounded so familiar. That's when Kagome realized it... Inuyasha was one of the most popular dudes in her school. She was afraid this was about to make everything awkward. 'Maybe he won't be so nice when he realizes who I am? Haha, I shouldn't flatter myself. He proabably doesn't even know I exist...' Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha tapped on his mother's door; "Come in." she said sweetly.

"Mom..."

"Well you sound like you want something. What is it Inuyasha?" she sighed deeply. He explained the story to her; it took her a brief moment to soak it all in. "You did the right thing, I'm proud of you son. We're just going to have to discuss this more tomorrow morning, if that's okay. I'm feeling so tired right now." Inuyasha nodded as he exited the room. His mother was so understanding and he always loved that about her. He went back into the guest room.

"Kagome, I talked to my mom and she said we will work everything out tomorrow. I'm sorry we don't really have a light in this room, so the candle will have to do. But I'm going to bed so I'll wake you up for breakfast tomorrow. The bathroom is the room next to yours, on your left. My room is straight across the hall from yours so if you need anything just come in. I'll see you tomorrow?" the girl failed to respond. He stepped closer and realized he was talking to himself because Kagome was already fast asleep. He blew out the candle, pulled the blanket over her, then went into his room and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke up, at first confused on where she was. She became relaxed when she remembered everything from last night. She laid there, debating to get up or wait for Inuyasha to come get her. But the scent of bacon lured her out of the room, she quietly opened the door and stepped out. Kagome walked into the kitchen where she saw a woman with an apron cooking over the stove.

"Hello!" Izayoi smiled sweetly. "I just finished cooking breakfast. Why don't you have a seat at the table? You're up before both of my sons. I better get them up before it gets cold!" she un-did her apron and headed down the hallway. Kagome skittishly took a seat and started to munch on some eggs.

When suddenly a boy with purple markings on his face appeared. He sat down across the table from her and stared intently. "Who are you?"

Kagome dropped her fork when she heard his voice. It was so deep yet so smooth. She quickly rubbed her face with a napkin. "I'm Kagome."

"I don't give a shit about your name." he said coldly. "Why are you in my house?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Chill out Sesshomaru." Inuyasha walked in, shaking his head.

"You can have bitches stay the night and I can't?" Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

"You can't even get any bitches anyways." Inuyasha laughed at his own joke, when Sesshomaru stood up and put a lump in his head. The two growled at eachother when Izayoi walked in the room.

"Can you two get along for just one day?" Izayoi sighed deeply. "Please excuse their immaturity." she said to Kagome. Kagome shrugged her shoulders as the two brothers sat down and started eating. Izayoi took a seat as well. Kagome admired Izayoi's beauty for a moment, she had beautiful, long, black hair and porcelin skin. It puzzled her that she looked nothing like her sons, except Inuyasha's nose. "Sesshomaru, this is Kagome. Inuyasha's friend. She is having problems at home and needed a place to stay for a little while." the words 'little while' echoed in Kagome's head.

'What will happen to me if I go back?' Kagome thought to herself. Kagome's sleeve slid up a little bit and Inuyasha stared at the cuts and scars- his eyes widened. Kagome caught him staring and quickly put her arms under the table. Inuyasha darted his eyes away quickly. Izayoi asked to speak to Kagome and Inuyasha alone in the living room after breakfast.

"Kagome, Inuyasha has explained your situation to me. I want you to stay here for as long as you like." her smile was so warm. "Do you have any clothes?"

"Not much."

"Then you and Inuyasha are going shopping today. He'll take you out, here's my credit card." she handed the plastic over to Inuyasha. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"You don't have to do that, Izayoi. I have enough to get by!"

"Oh stop, a woman can never have enough clothes. Also grab some tolietries if you need any, shampoo, conditioner. Anything you like. Now get out of here I have cleaning to do!" Izayoi stood up and walked to her room. Inuyasha and Kagome changed their clothes and then walked to a botique around the corner. Kagome skimmed the racks slowly, hesitant to pick anything out.

"Kagome... you can have whatever you like. There's no limit okay?" Inuyasha gave her a half-smile and she nodded back at him. "I think that would look great on you." Inuyasha smiled as Kagome was looking at a shirt. She blushed a little. Kagome picked out more and more things, tried them on in the changing room and Inuyasha insisted on seeing every single one. He complimented her every chance he got. After they were finished, Inuyasha held her bags for her as they walked out of the botique Kagome took a step towards home when Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder. "We're getting ice cream." Kagome started following him. She kept her eyes on the cement most of the time.

"Kagome... why do you have so many scars on your arms?" Inuyasha asked, afraid of the answer. Kagome stared at him, feeling extremely nervous.

"It's hard to explain. Feeling physical pain distracts me from the emotional pain."

"Aren't you just adding on to the pain though?" he questioned.

"It's more like covering it up. The pain doesn't last that long, but it's an escape from the emotional pain and even if it were to only last a second, it would feel completely worth it to me." Kagome stared back at the ground. Inuyasha shut up until they got to the ice cream shop.

"What is your favorite ice cream?" Inuyasha asked.

"Superman!" Kagome was very excited. Inuyasha asked the man for a medium superman on a cone, and a large chocolate on a cone. The two walked to a nearby park and sat on the swings. "Thank you, so much." Kagome looked into his amber eyes.

"It's really not a big deal. It kinda makes me happy to make you happy."

"Why?" Kagome was puzzled.

"I like your smile!" Inuyasha got off his swing and pushed Kagome on hers. The two were giggling and laughing together. It was the happiest Kagome had been in forever. Eventually they started walking back home. Inuyasha put her bags in her room as Kagome emptied them into the dresser and closet. She had never been spoiled like this before. She changed into her new dress she bought for sleeping, it was teal and had white lace at the bottom. She knocked on Inuyasha's door, to see what he was doing. He opened it and looked her up and down. Kagome gave him a weird look when she realized he was checking her out. Guys never really paid attention to her. Inuyasha invited her in, he was playing grand theft auto on his playstation, Kagome took a seat next to him on the floor.

"So everytime you die it's my turn?" Kagome laughed, pushing buttons on his controller while he was trying to play. He fell out of his helicopter, landed and died. He started laughing then playfully pinned her to the ground.

"No fair! I get another turn you little cheater!"

"It's not my fault you suck!" Kagome laughed, trying to get up. He started tickling her sides but then there was a knock at his door. They both sat up quickly, acting like they were innocently just playing video games. Izayoi walked in.

"You two sound like you're having fun, haha. But it's getting a little late and I'm about to go to sleep, so could you keep it down?" Izayoi asked kindly. The two nodded and continued playing until Kagome started yawning. Inuyasha died, then looked over to see Kagome sleeping on his floor. He picked her up and carried her like a baby to her bed. He put the blankets over her and then walked back to his room and crashed into his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha woke up to his alarm ringing in his ears. He smacked the off button, got up and started stretching. He walked over to Kagome's room and shook her shoulder gently. "Wake up Kagome." he whispered. Her eyes opened slowly and she sat up. "Do you go to Ichiro High?" Inuyasha's ear twitched.

"Yes." 'Of course he didn't recognize me.' Kagome thought to herself.

"You have a half hour to get ready, because we both have to be ready in an hour. You can shower first. I'm going to eat first." Inuyasha directed, Kagome nodded and he headed out the door. Kagome chose an outfit, then hopped in the shower. After she finished blow drying her hair she headed to the kitchen.

"Pop tarts are on top of the fridge! There's the toaster!" he said, pointing. After they were done getting ready they walked to school.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. Inuyasha turned around, greeting his friend with a handshake. "How rude of you Inuyasha, not introducing me to your friend." Miroku stared at Kagome, then got down on one knee, holding her hand. Kagome stood there, shocked and confused on how to re act. "Your beauty is rare, like the perfect mango." Miroku smiled at her. Kagome just turned red and stared at Inuyasha.

"Miroku, get off the fucking ground." Inuyasha sighed, laughing. Miroku jumped up and they all continued walking.

"Inuyasha!" a girl was waving at him. She had long, black hair, a red mini-skirt and white top with a black bra underneath.

"Fuck yes! See through tops!" Miroku gawked at the girl as she walked up to Inuyasha and kissed him passionately.

Kagome felt like she just fell off the Earth. She had been spending every minute with this boy, he was showering her with compliments and affection, he bought her things, took her out for ice cream... Kagome was just dumbfounded. Kagome sighed, thinking to herself. 'Of course a guy like that would never give a girl like me a chance.' Kagome was about to cry, she walked away slowly. By the time the girls lips were seperated from Inuyasha's, Kagome was gone.

"Kikyo, put my hoody on." Inuyasha ripped it off and put it on her, even zipped it up for her.

"Why are you putting this on me?" Kikyo questioned.

"Because it's cold?!" Inuyasha snapped. He grabbed her hand and they walked down the hall together.

"Ah yes, a tad bit NIPPLY out, I would say." Miroku laughed as Inuyasha gave him a dirty look. Inuyasha walked Kikyo to her class, then walked into his. He stared out the window, getting lost in a day dream.

Inuyasha was sent to the library to drop off some books for the teacher, when he walked in he seen Kagome sitting at a table, her nose buried in a book. "Kagome!" Inuyasha smiled, when she looked up she seemed pissed. Inuyasha's smile quickly turned to a face of concern. Her make up ran a little, like she was crying. "Uh, Kagome, is everything okay?"

Kagome cleared her throat. "Mhmm. Just a really good book." she didn't even look him in the eyes.

"It seems like something is wrong."

"Well there's nothing wrong and I'm reading right now so I can't really focus on a conversation. I'll talk to you later." Kagome barked.

Inuyasha didn't have much time to get back to class so he signed in the books and left. He couldn't stop thinking about her attitude all day at school. He felt like he was being punished and tortured but he didn't know what for. His friends kept telling him he 'seemed out of it' all day that day, soon school was over. Inuyasha kissed Kikyo goodbye, when she started using tongue and was all over him. Kagome saw and felt like gagging. He met up with Kagome at the front doors and they started walking home together.

"How was school?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fine." Kagome stated coldly.

"School wasn't fine for me." Inuyasha sighed, Kagome just ignored him. They walked in silence all the way home. Kagome went to her room, Inuyasha went to his. He knocked on her door after about an hour. Kagome got up and opened it.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you wanna play some video games?"

"No." Kagome shut the door in his face. Inuyasha was so confused, he went back to his room and laid on his bed. He sat there thinking about why she could be so upset. 'Maybe she felt like I ditched her when I met up with my friends.' Inuyasha told himself. He really was stumped.

"Dinner!" Izayoi yelled, calling everyone to the table. Izayoi and Sesshomaru held an interesting conversation about their favorite tv show the whole time, ignoring the fact Kagome and Inuyasha didn't say a word. They were so caught up in their own conversation they didn't even notice. Kagome sat in the living room and turned on the tv. Inuyasha sat next to her. She pushed the off button, glared at him, then walked into her room. Inuyasha sat there feeling like a jackass.

'She has no reason to be this upset.' Inuyasha crossed his arms angrily. He watched a few movies, then went and knocked on Kagome's door. She opened it slowly. "Good night." he said.

"I was sleeping. Thanks for waking me up." Kagome shut the door in his face again. Inuyasha just sighed and went to sleep in his room. The next day the walked to school together in silence. It was extremely awkward around them. It was like that all week, but Inuyasha decided to spend Tuesday through Thursday at Kikyo's house and chilling with Miroku once. Friday morning they walked to school in silence once again. But once they got home he was fed up with the attitude. He felt like he didn't deserve it. No one else was home.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as she turned around to face him.

"What? You don't have to yell when I'm right infront of you." Kagome stared angrily, balling up a fist.

"Why?!" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome stood there...

"WHY!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

...

"COME ON! I'm sick of this silent treatment, I get excited when you give me one word answers for fucks sake! We were getting really close really fast then you suddenly decided to push me away all the time and be a bitch to me! What the fuck did I do?! It's not fair. I'm sick of you pouting around the house and acting like I'm chopped liver." he stepped closer to her. "Just stop doing this! It's driving me crazy! Or atleast tell me why, so I can fix it. I liked hanging out with you, you were fun to be around when you acted like I existed." Inuyasha poured his heart out, extremely frusterated with her.

"That's exactly it. We were getting really close really fast... you took me out for ice cream, you bought me things, we played video games together until I passed out, and you would tuck me into bed. Aren't those things that guys do when they like you?!" Kagome cried out, while Inuyasha's anger became sadness. "Okay maybe I wouldn't know, because I've never had a boyfriend. Look, maybe I get attached too easily. But I- I was starting to like you and then you show up to school and kiss Kikyo right infront of me. Like you forgot everything we did together. I guess I get jealous too easy but I don't know you were just so easy to fall for-" Inuyasha cut her off, pulling her in and kissing her.


End file.
